


Crowned-With-Night

by Chelonie



Series: Not Gryffindor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Neglect, Don’t copy to another site, Except Ron who needs to grow up, Forced Resort, Gen, Good Weasleys, Imperius, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mind Control, Non-Canon Sorting, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/pseuds/Chelonie
Summary: Hadrian requests a resort from his beloved Slytherin, but won't tell anyone why.





	1. River Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer at the Burrow. 
> 
> CW: child neglect, abandonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... I've never used a beta before, but I think maybe I should kinda start? I'd like to improve, especially in the areas of plotting and description (I tend to write loooots of dialogue and leave out the rest) so if you are interested, drop me a comment or email!

Hadrian's twelfth birthday was coming up, and Mrs Weasley had asked who he wanted to invite to his party. He had never had a birthday party before. He didn't know who he was allowed to ask. This was the sort of question he would normally ask Professor Snape. Or Neville. But neither one was writing to him.

Nobody was writing to him.

Had they heard? Were they all angry at him? He would understand the Slytherins being angry at him, but Neville and Hermione too? Without even talking to him first?

He was currently reading a book out in the orchard, where the twins, Ron, and Ginny were playing two a side Quidditch, with the twins split between the teams. Ginny wasn't supposed to be on a broom, but as far as Hadrian could see, she was as good as Ron, which left the teams fairly evenly matched. It didn't interest him enough to distract him from his worries though. 

"Come fly with us, Hadrian!" one of the twins yelled. It was probably Fred, based on the broom he was on, but they were known to swap up their favourite brooms as a Quidditch tactic.

"Still grounded," Hadrian shouted back. He wasn't about to learn to fly under the tutelage of the Weasley twins, no matter how much he liked them. He longed to fly, but he'd been banned from flying last year due to his poor health. Madam Pomphrey was confident he could start this autumn with the first years, after spending a year taking ghastly potions, but he'd feel a lot safer on the Hogwarts pitch with a proper instructor and a mediwitch on call, rather than out in the orchard behind the Burrow.

"Cowardly snake," Ron muttered, loudly enough to be heard, but soft enough to deny he'd said it. 

"You take that back! Harry isn't a coward!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny, it doesn't matter," Hadrian called back. "Just play your game." He picked up his book and headed out, away from the orchard, away from the Burrow. Just away. 

Other than Ron's hostility and Ginny's fangirl attitude, there was nothing wrong with the Weasleys. They were just so... _exhausting_.

He'd made Ginny cry the first day by telling him that none of the Harry Potter Adventures novels were true - that he'd spent the first eleven years of his life in the muggle world, and he'd done nothing more adventurous there than occasional accidental magic. But he'd relented and autographed one of her books for her (_To Ginny - Anyone can be a hero - H.Potter_) which had made it up to her, and won Mrs Weasley's favour as well. Especially when he told her it was the only book he'd ever autographed.

The family matriarch was also fond of him for doing whatever chores he was assigned without complaining or trying to skive off. Honestly, Hadrian thought the Weasley children made more work for themselves in how hard they tried to get out of work. If they'd just peel the potatoes or feed the chickens or whatever when they were first asked, then they could go and do their own thing. Instead, they kvetched and moaned and sneaked around. And they were rarely successful, for Mrs Weasley knew all of their tricks.

Hadrian had already been friends with Fred and George Weasley during the school year, when they were hired to tutor the first year multi-House study group in potions. As tutors, they were serious and competent. Once free for the summer, Hadrian was seeing a different side of them. Pranks, jokes, and insults to their siblings were the order of the day - though Hadrian noticed that they tended to jump in and accept the blame for anything that upset the volatile Mrs Weasley, even if it had nothing to do with them. Already this summer, a broken pot of floo powder (caused by Ginny) and a dead chicken (caused by Ron) were blamed on the twins, and they never spoke up in their own defence. When Hadrian started to, George stepped on his foot. 

"It's kind of our thing," George told Hadrian later. "To make up for all the pranks we subject them to."

"And because Mum would probably not be nearly so unhinged about little things if it wasn't for us," Fred said.

"Floo powder is cheap. Ridiculously cheap."

"And it wasn't like Ron meant to kill the chicken."

That had been gross. Cleaning the chicken coop was bad enough - it had to be done by manual labour, but when that one stupid chicken had run back in and gotten hit by Ron's shovel - Hadrian still shuddered to think of it. And even more to think of how awful _plucking_ had been. Because after all, the Weasleys had lost an egg layer, but the meat was still good. (Actually _quite _good, once made into chicken pie and the bones cooked into broth, Hadrian had to acknowledge.)

"But Mum's always expecting the Burrow to burn down because of us."

"To be fair, if it ever does burn down, it will probably be because of us."

"So if she's a little rough on the younger kids, we try to make it up to them."

Of all of the Weasleys, Hadrian found it most interesting to talk to Percy, who he was convinced was a mis-sorted Ravenclaw. He was a bit pompous, but he was also very smart. He was able to help Hadrian keep up with his Latin and French, and he had looked over Hadrian's homework for him (both of them had long since finished their homework - the three younger boys hadn't started, as far as Hadrian could tell). Percy had a lot of books, mostly purchased secondhand, that he was willing to lend to Hadrian once he realised that the younger boy wouldn't mistreat his volumes. And Hadrian could tell that the prefect was pleased to have someone in the house who didn't poke fun at him for being academic and serious.

Finally there was Mr Weasley, who kept excitedly asking questions about muggles, but seemed to think of them as cute animals who could do clever tricks rather than actual humans. Hadrian had thought his Muggle Protection Act might have some help for him, but when he looked it over, with Percy's assistance, it was so vile that he found it difficult to spend time around Mr Weasley after that.

* * *

After leaving the orchard, kept walking, down a hill and towards a shallow riverbed that he hadn't explored before, as Hedwig flew on ahead. Then suddenly he was surprised by the sound of splashes. He found a somewhat bedraggled young girl with long tangled blonde hair playing in the rocks along the river. To his surprise, Hedwig flew in a low circle around her and chattered in a friendly manner. The girl spun around, fell in the water, and splashed up again without a moment's hesitation. She pointed at Hadrian and squealed, "I know you!"

Hadrian's heart sank. Another fan of the Boy-Who-Lived...

"You're Crowned-With-Night!" she finished excitedly.

"Er... what?"

"That's your name, right? That's what White Death calls you," she said. She climbed back onto the rocks and put her arm out, and Hedwig landed and began grooming her hair.

"You know my owl?" Harry said. 

"She's the most beautiful owl I've ever met," the girl said. Hedwig preened as if to say _Of course I am!_

Hadrian grinned. "She is, isn't she? What's your name?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. Some people call me Loony Lovegood."

Hadrian's smile faded. She had said that as if... 

... as if words didn't hurt.

"What do _you _want to be called?" he asked.

Her face brightened. "Oh! Nobody's ever asked me that before! I want to be called Luna-bell! That's what my Mum called me before she died."

"My Mum is dead too," Hadrian said. 

"That's what White Death said. She said you didn't have any parents and that you're unhappy in your current nest, and she's angry because of the broonie that's been bothering her," Luna said.

"Wait, what? What's a broonie?" Hadrian asked. He kicked off his shoes and clambered down the bank. It was a hot summer day - the perfect day to wade in the water. 

Luna-bell was giving Hedwig scratches exactly where she liked them best, just behind her wings. "They're little creatures that look like small people with big ears and noses that can't wear clothes. They have great powers that they can use to be helpful or to cause mischief. I don't know why there's one after White Death, but you can give her a talisman to protect her."

"Do you mean house-elves?" Hadrian asked, sitting down with her.

"No, it's definitely a broonie," she said with authority. "If it was a house-elf, it couldn't bother a post-owl."

"Where would I get a talisman, Luna-bell? Diagon Alley?"

"No, Crowned-With-Night. You have to find it yourself or it won't work."

"Er... you can call me Hadrian. That's what... human people call me," he said. "Well some people call me Harry. But I prefer Hadrian."

She tilted her head so far that she looked like an owl. "Really? Harry doesn't suit you at all. You'll need a hag stone. They look like this." She pulled out a cord from around her neck to let Hadrian see the pebble on it, with a natural hole eroded through it. 

Hadrian took it from her hand, and felt it tingle. "What is it? It's magic, right?"

"It's a hag stone. If you can find one on your own, it will protect White Death from the broonie. If you can't find one, she can borrow mine, but it won't work as well as one you find yourself. I'll show you where my Mum used to take me to search. It's by the bridge."

They waded up along the river until they found Luna-bell's spot, which wasn't a 'bridge' as Hadrian considered it, but a line of carefully arranged stepping stones that would be an easy step for an adult, or a leap for a child's span. Of course the two of them were already in the water, so it hardly mattered. 

"How long ago did your Mum die?" Hadrian asked.

"When I was nine. She was experimenting. She used to invent spells, but that can be dangerous. I miss her a lot. Maybe it won't be so bad when I go to Hogwarts in September. I get so lonely without her." Luna-bell said.

"Do you have a father?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, but Daddy's hardly ever home. I just hope he comes back in time to get my school supplies and to take me to the train station. He promised he would, but, he sometimes forgets me," she said, sitting on one of the stones and splashing her feet. She wasn't joining in Hadrian's search, in case she was the one who found the only hag stone in the vicinity.

"Er... Luna-bell? Where is your father?"

She tilted her head. "I'm not sure. I think maybe Ireland, but it could be Iceland. His note wasn't very clear," she said. "You should look upstream of the mossy stone."

Hadrian wasn't looking for a hag stone any longer. "Are you home all alone? With no one to take care of you?"

"White Death checks on me every day," Luna-bell said vaguely.

Hadrian had no idea if this was normal in the magical world, to leave an eleven year old girl home alone, for potentially months? He didn't think so. An underage child was more helpless in a magical household than a muggle one. The Weasleys were dependant on magic for hot water and refrigeration. He had thought Luna-bell was unkempt because she'd been playing in the river, but what if she'd simply had no way to get a hot bath or clean clothes?

"I think you should come home with me, Luna-bell," he said. "Mrs Weasley will want to make sure you're eating, and she can make sure you get you to Hogwarts okay."

"But what about your hag stone?" she said.

"We can come back and look for it tomorrow," Hadrian said firmly. "You are more important, Luna-bell of the River Stones."

She looked at him with her guileless eyes and mouth open in astonishment. "You gave me a name! Not even White Death gave me a name!"

"Do you like it?" Hadrian asked, a little nervously.

She smiled luminously. "I do! I do! Maybe that means we can be friends!"

Hadrian clambered out of the river and took her by the hand. "I think it does, Luna-bell of the River Stones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: I introduced my Luna in chapter one of book 2! Why didn't you?!  
JKR: Well, you see, she hadn't been conceptualised until book 5.  
Author: NO EXCUSE!!!!!!


	2. Always Room for One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Hadrian's meeting with Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few clarifications:  
1\. This isn't a Molly bashing fic. I have nothing against the genre, and she can make a fun villain, but here she's just an overworked witch who has more children than she can keep her attention on, but will always make room in her home and heart for another. Dumbledore wants Hadrian under his guardianship, but isn't interested in doing any of the actual work of parenting, so foisted the job off on someone else.
> 
> 2\. This isn't a Ginny bashing fic either. She's also a fun villain, but here she's just an eleven year old who has someone from one of her favourite and exciting stories living in her house and being very _boring_. She keeps waiting for ADVENTURE! to happen, and he can't even fly a broomstick! Her stupid brothers were more heroic this year than _Harry Freaking Potter_, and it's just blowing her mind!
> 
> 3\. The Weasleys are eligible to claim expenses for Hadrian's room and board from his vaults. They never do. They would accept reimbursement if they bought something for him (clothes, school supplies) but Hadrian knows how to use his own money in this fic, so that isn't needed.
> 
> 4\. Ron is still a little bullying toerag. Maybe he'll grow out of it...

Hadrian wasn't surprised that Mrs Weasley immediately took care of mothering Luna - getting her fed and bathed and promising to let her stay with them as long as needed.

"There's always room for one more," she said. "I'll just transfigure another bed into Ginny's room. I don't know what Xenophilus was thinking..."

He was surprised (though perhaps he shouldn't have been) that over dinner, Ginny, Ron, and the twins all called her Loony, to her face, until Hadrian furiously corrected them.

"Her name is Luna!" he said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't mind, does she?" Fred said.

"Besides, it's the truth, isn't it?" Ginny said. 

"It's okay, Hadrian," Luna-bell said vaguely.

"I didn't even grow up with parents, and even I know that name-calling is wrong!" Hadrian shouted, and he stormed out, up to his room. The attic ghoul knocked on the floor - Hadrian's ceiling - and Hadrian took up an old broomstick that was in the corner to knock back. (It seemed that a 'hello' noise now and again was all the ghoul needed by way of interaction.)

His thoughts went, as they so often did, to that last disastrous meeting with Dumbledore, when all the plans he'd made with Professor Snape and Uncle Ted had come crashing down.

* * *

Dumbledore got Hadrian alone into his office by the simplest of methods - he sent Filch. The hateful caretaker had pounced on him in the corridors and dragged him along by one arm, ignoring his protests, until he was in the Headmaster's office. Unlike Professor Snape, Filch was happy to depart on the Headmaster's orders.

Hadrian couldn't help but feel that there was an oppressive air to the office today that he'd never noticed before. The stupid little noise making gadgets were all making their cheerful (or annoying) little noises, but there was something... he couldn't identify it.

Dumbledore wasn't speaking. Clearly he was waiting for Hadrian to speak. 

Finally, warily, Hadrian said, "I'd like my change of guardianship paper signed please."

"Now, Mr Potter. I've let you have your way for much of this year. However, your insubordination cannot continue," Dumbledore said.

Hadrian was so shocked at Dumbledore calling him 'Mr Potter' instead of 'Harry' or 'my boy' that he was speechless.

"I have been to see the Dursleys, and after investigation, am willing to accept that they are perhaps not suitable guardians for you. However, I will make alternative arrangements. You are too young to be making decisions like this."

"The Tonks are my family!" Hadrian said.

"The Dursleys were your family, but they treated you appallingly. I want to assure you however that you are completely safe from them now. I've arranged for them to be _Obliviated _of all memory of the magical world, and by extension, all memory of you," Dumbledore smiled genially.

Hadrian suddenly felt as if he'd been untethered from reality. "They don't _remember_ me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"What about Aunt Marge? The neighbours?" 

_Did the first eleven years of his life no longer exist?_

"It's all taken care of."

On the one hand, Hadrian's dearest wish had once been to be free of the Dursleys.

On the other hand, this was such a horrible violation. 

"Won't you get into trouble sir? Doing all of that without a trial?" Hadrian didn't even try to put on his 'innocent' mask for this. He and Dumbledore were long past that pretence.

Dumbledore smiled like a predator, and said, "Oh my dear boy. There's no law against _Obliviating _muggles."

...

Oh.

_... Oh._

He was Slytherin enough to see the trap, and now he finally realised what was wrong with the office. All of the portraits were frozen in place. Not sleeping, or mimicking muggle portraits, but stilled in their normal acts of going about their day. One headmistress was leaning against her own frame. One headmaster was caught with his mouth full of food. Several were between frames. 

No witnesses. 

Of course Dumbledore had to make sure he understood completely. "For example, if I had the slightest hint that your friend Miss Granger was mistreated by her family, I wouldn't hesitate to remove her and make sure the Grangers were _Obliviated _as thoroughly as the Dursleys have just been." His eyes turned hard over his half-moon spectacles. "Do you understand?"

Hadrian understood. He should have gone directly to the press when Dumbledore first refused to sign. Now, by _Obliviating _the Dursleys, Dumbledore had removed all of the evidence except what was in Hadrian's own memories. Now he didn't dare go to anyone until he understood whether Dumbledore was telling the truth about how easily he could steal Hermione's family from her. 

"Yes, Sir. I understand," Hadrian said softly.

He had no option but surrender.

* * *

Hadrian was brought out of his reverie by a knock on the door. "Come in, Percy," he called.

"How do you always know it's me?" Percy said, as he came in and sat at the desk.

"No one else knocks," Hadrian said. He rubbed at his eyes. He had been crying, but hoped it didn't show.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I should say I'm surprised, but... anyway, after you left, Dad called us into his study. You probably figured this out, but Dad is _never _the one who gets angry with us. It's always Mum. And when Dad does, he's very cool and disappointed. But he spoke to everyone about name-calling. So I took the chance to say that calling you Harry is the same thing - I know it's just Mum and Ginny who still do - because it's a name that you hate. And Ginny argued that she couldn't help it because she'd called you that all her life, and and Dad said it's not the same because Mum doesn't mean anything it, not like mocking Luna was." Percy sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why they can't see it. It seems pretty straight forward to me that you call a person by the same they want to be called."

"Is Luna-bell okay?" Hadrian asked.

Percy hesitated. "I think so? She was nearly falling asleep over her pudding, so Mum tucked her into bed. That was before Dad had his say. I can't imagine how she's been taking care of herself all alone. It's been nearly a fortnight. Thank Merlin you found her."

Suddenly Hadrian's tears couldn't be held back, full of _what ifs. _The Dursleys would have never let him bring home an abandoned child. And if he'd been with the Tonks, like he'd wanted, maybe she would have stayed lost all summer. Maybe the Weasleys would have run across her before something terrible happened. But maybe they wouldn't have.

"Er..." Percy said uncomfortably.

"I'm so glad I came here this summer," Hadrian said, with complete sincerity. "You have a great family, Percy."

Percy looked skeptical. "If you say so..."

"Percy, your parents just took in two extra kids for the summer without hesitation. And I'm sure if someone came home tomorrow with another orphan, they'd make it three," Hadrian said. 

"My siblings spent dinner calling Luna 'Looney'. And Ron still calls you a 'slimy snake'."

Hadrian chuckled. "Can you keep a secret, Percy?"

"Er... as long as it's not something that will get you or someone else hurt, or is against the law."

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw," Hadrian said lightly. Percy flushed. "The Hat tried to offer that to you first didn't it? Don't worry, I won't tell. And no, my secret is none of those things." Hadrian swallowed hard. "I'm being resorted in September. I suspect I'll end up in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Percy asked. "Why? You seemed to be happy. And why Gryffindor? And why keep it a secret when it will all come out soon?"

"The Hat tried to place me in Gryffindor - maybe because of my parents. And I just don't want to be pestered about it until it's a done deal. I can see certain people doing that."

"Hadrian..." Percy said slowly. "I don't think you would be happy in Gryffindor. The Common Room - it's a lot like life at the Burrow, and I can see how often you try to hide from us all when we get loud."

"I'm adjusting," Hadrian said. "And I'd be able to visit the Claws or the Puffs." But not the Slytherins, as they, like Gryffindor, had a closed Common Room.

"You'd have to share a dorm with Ron," Percy said.

"He might like me if I wasn't a snake," Hadrian said.

"And you would just... accept that?" Percy asked skeptically.

"I'd keep the peace," Hadrian said.

"And are you going to tell me the reason you're being resorted?" Percy asked.

Hadrian had practised this one. "I'm not at liberty to disclose."

Percy scooted over onto the bed next to Hadrian and gave him a half-hug. "If you end up in the Lion's Den, I'll look after you. You're an honorary little brother after all."

"Thanks, Percy."

"Who else knows?" Percy asks.

"Besides Dumbledore and Professor Snape? You're the first person I've told," Hadrian said.

* * *

Dumbledore had summoned Molly Weasley to his office while Hadrian still sat there, numb and in shock. She'd been visiting her sons in the Hospital Wing. He'd asked her if she could take in 'dear Harry' for the summer.

"Of course, Headmaster. There's always room for one more," she said. "We can put him in with Ron."

Hadrian spoke up. "Ma'am, your son Ronald hates me."

She flushed, as she seemed to remember all of the trouble he'd been in this year. "Well, then, he can stay in Bill's room. I just thought he'd like some company his age, but I forgot they weren't on the best of terms."

"Will that be acceptable, Harry?"

"Yes, Sir," Hadrian said. "Thank you, Ma'am." 

It wasn't until after Mrs Weasley had left through the floo that Dumbledore told him he was to be resorted.

_It's for Hermione, _he told himself, and he said quietly, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

He'd done it. He'd told somebody. And he hadn't fallen apart, and they hadn't asked too many hard questions.

Except that Percy didn't know him like Neville and Hermione did, and he wasn't affronted like his Slytherin friends were going to be. Talking to any of them would be so much harder. 

But he'd made a start.

"Hedwig, will you keep watch over Luna-bell tonight?" Hadrian asked. Hedwig nibbled his ear, then took off out the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon: The Unforgiveables are Crucio, Imperio, and Avada Kedavra.  
Author: Not Obliviate?  
Canon: Don't be ridiculous, that one is _useful!_  
Author: Not Legilimens?  
Canon: What if we want to brutally teach someone to be an Occlumens?  
Author: Not Amortentia?  
Canon: How can you pass your NEWTs if you don't learn to make love potions?


	3. Gnomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora checks up on Hadrian. Birthday plans are made.
> 
> (many thanks to my lovely beta [TheOnlyCeeCeeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/profile)

The next morning, Hadrian was, as usual, the first to reach the kitchen other than Mrs Weasley. He had discovered that, when he was permitted to sit at the table, he quite enjoyed cooking and Mrs Weasley was pleased to teach him how to use a magical kitchen.

This morning, she was pulling leftovers out of the coldbox, and loaves of bread out of the breadbin. “Once Luna is up, I’m going to take her over to the Rookery to pack up for the summer. Harry - I mean - Hadrian, can you tell the others to fend for themselves for breakfast? There should be enough here for everyone, and I’ll be back in time to make a good hot lunch.”

It looked to Hadrian as if it was enough to feed an army, but then, he’d seen the Weasley boys consume an amazing amount of food. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll let them know. Will Luna-Bell be alright here, until her father gets home?”

“Oh, my dear, of course she will!” Mrs Weasley said. She came around the table and hugged Hadrian tightly. “I’m so glad you realised something was wrong. I’m going to send that Xenophilus such a Howler…”

Hadrian wasn’t sure if a Howler was really going to help matters, but then, he didn’t really understand how parenting was supposed to work in the muggle world, let alone the wizarding world. Maybe Xenophilus would get a Howler in Iceland or Ireland and suddenly remember to be a decent parent? 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked. 

“You’re such a sweet child,” she said. “If you want to help with the chore list after breakfast, it wouldn’t go amiss.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is okay?” Hadrian asked Percy. They were de-gnoming the garden and it looked so… barbaric. “Are you sure they aren’t sapient?”

“Ah, yes, that’ll be covered more in third year Defense, but there are a lot of magical creatures that look like people and aren’t, such as gnomes and mandrakes and faeries and redcaps. They’re just weird little animals. Then there are creatures that don’t look like people, but are, like merfolk and sphinxes and goblins and centaurs. Basically gnomes are like ugly little rabbits when it comes to gardens. If we don’t de-gnome, then we lose our harvest.”

“What happens to the gnomes after they’re thrown out?” Hadrian asked.

“They can live on grass or wild things. It takes them a while to find their way back to the garden if you make them dizzy enough. It’s more humane than killing them,” Percy said. He plucked a gnome and spun it over his head. “If you’d rather not, you can always do something inside. Dusting or washing up or something.”

Mrs Weasley and Luna were gone, and though Hadrian had offered to go, Mrs Weasley had shut that down. He suddenly realised that he wouldn’t have wanted an audience watching him pack up at the Dursleys, and seeing the evidence of mistreatment, so maybe she was right. Luna-Bell was withdrawn this morning, but Hadrian told Hedwig to go with them and protect Luna-Bell of the River Stones, and Luna smiled. Hedwig barked in affirmation and flew after them when they walked down the path. 

“I’ll give de-gnoming a try,” Hadrian said. He regretted his choice a few minutes later, when the first gnome he plucked up bit his hand. 

“Ouch, that can happen,” George said.

“You have to be fast when you grab them,” Fred continued.

Hadrian tried again, and he was able to snatch up the next gnome and spin it, but the throw was wild, and didn’t make it over the fence. “I’m pants at this!” he said.

“Practice makes perfect,” Ron said, achieving an excellent throw, though nowhere near the record spike, which apparently Charlie had achieved the last time he’d been home. (“Not much of a surprise if a dragon wrangler can fling a gnome into the next county,” Ginny had pointed out.)

By mid-morning, Hadrian had improved at least enough to get the gnomes over the fence, and everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves - even Ron. Then they had an interruption.

“Wotcher, Hadrian, Weasleys,” a cheerful voice called from the fence.

“Dora!” Hadrian said, losing track of his gnome for a moment, which slipped out of his grip and fell into his hair. “Gaaaah! My hair! Geroff!” 

Percy, Dora, and Ginny all ran over and tried to rescue Hadrian from the gnome, which was burrowing down into his hair and trying to make its way into the neckline of Hadrian’s top. Dora finally pulled out her wand and did something that made the gnome disappear, to Hadrian’s relief.

“Are you okay? Did it bite you?” Dora asked, holding his shoulders and looking him up and down. She was wearing her hair blue today.

“No, just a few scratches,” Hadrian said. “How are you? I haven’t…” He was about to say that he hadn’t gotten any letters from her, but then, if she didn’t want to write him, she didn’t have to. She was a graduate now, starting at the Auror Academy in August. Why would she want a kid as a pen-pal?

“How am I? How are _ you _ ? Mum and Dad have been worried sick when you didn’t answer their letters! I told them Mrs Weasley would be treating you well, but they still wanted to hear it from you. So then I tried to floo over, and the floo pot broke. Then Mum bought more floo powder, and tried to floo, and a gust of wind burst in and sent the floo powder everywhere _ except _into the fire. And some of your other friends haven’t heard from you or been able to floo to you either,” Dora said. “Mysterious floo powder accidents, every time they try.”

“I _ have _been sending letters,” Hadrian said, with a sinking feeling. “But I haven’t received any. And Hedwig - my owl - has been upset.”

Percy could see that the de-gnoming had stopped, while everyone watched the Dora-and-Hadrian show. “Why don’t we take a break? Tea and biscuits?”

“Sounds great, Percival!” Dora said cheerfully. “I love your mum’s biscuits.”

* * *

Once inside the kitchen, the twins, Ron, and Ginny grabbed their biscuits and ran off, probably to the broom shed. Percy made tea, and Hadrian set the table for three, while Dora began casting spells around the Weasley fireplace.

“You lot haven’t purchased a house-elf since I was last here, have you?” Dora asked.

“Merlin, no,” Percy said. “Like we could afford a house-elf…”

“You’ve had one here,” Dora said flatly.

Hadrian remembered what Luna-bell said yesterday. “Luna - a friend - said there was a broonie bothering Hedwig. She said house-elves couldn’t interfere with post-owls.”

Dora sat down at the table when Percy brought the kettle over to serve the tea. “A house-elf _ shouldn’t _be able to interfere with post-owls, except those addressed to their own families. Any elf that is able to slip its family enough to do so is probably part wild. So your friend Luna is probably right. The broonies - usually called brownies - are the ancestors of the house-elves.”

“Really?” Percy asked. “That wasn’t covered in 3rd year Defense class.”

“Nah, no one wants to know about house-elves,” Dora said. “Dad researched them. He’s muggleborn, and he thought it was equivalent to slavery. A lot of muggleborns do. He’s actually one of the few people in this country who has a NEWT in History of Magic. That was his NEWT paper, on the history of house-elves, though it wasn’t like Binns actually graded it.”

“Binns doesn’t grade our papers?” Hadrian asked, astonished. 

“If you turn in a paper of the required length, you’ll get an E or A, so long as the first sentence and last sentence reference the topic. The middle can be all about Quidditch for all he notices. I don’t know if it’s because he’s a ghost, or if he was that terrible a teacher when he was alive,” Percy said. “Of course the OWL and NEWT exams are graded by living people so if you want a History OWL, you have to actually do the work.”

“It’s not so much that I want the OWL as I want to know the history,” Hadrian said. “And more than just Goblin rebellions. Dora, would your dad let me read that paper? I would love to know more about house-elves!”

“He’d be thrilled!” Dora said. “The question is, why is a house-elf trying to isolate Hadrian, and how do we stop it?”

Hadrian had just taken a bite of his biscuit, so he had to chew and swallow before he said, “Luna-Bell said that if I found a hag-stone, it would protect Hedwig.” 

He wondered if it sounded foolish, but Dora nodded. “Hmmm… a hag-stone might work. Do you have a good place to search?”

“There’s a shallow river-bed nearby.”

“Okay. That would fix one problem. I’d suggest using the Weasleys’ owl, but the broonie is clearly interfering with any owl that is carrying your mail, if mail can’t get to you from your friends and family.”

_ Family _. That word gave him such a warm feeling inside.

“I wish I knew more about wards. You need a house-elf ward,” Dora said. “I’ll check with Dad - he might know.”

“Mum holds the wards on the Burrow. She might have some ideas,” Percy said. “I’m not sure how long she’ll be, but why don’t you come back for dinner? There’s always room for one more.”

Dora grinned. “I can do that. But Hadrian, why don’t you write some quick notes to your friends, and I can apparate around and play owl? Well… not Draco or Theo, because of their fathers thinking I’m a blood traitor, but anyone else. I know Neville and Hermione want to hear from you.”

In the end, Hadrian only wrote to Neville, Hermione, and Dora’s parents, to tell them what was going on (except not the re-sorting - he wasn’t ready for that yet) and to please tell everyone he was working on it, he hadn’t forgotten them, and he was having a much better summer than he had anticipated.

* * *

Just before lunch, Mrs Weasley returned with Luna and a trunk, and Luna-Bell looked wrecked. Hadrian could tell that she _ didn’t _want to talk about it, so they went to the river and Hadrian spent some more time hunting for a hag-stone. 

He didn’t find one, but he did find several pretty rocks, a raven feather, some small pinkish Valerian flowers, and a low shrub dotted with little pearlescent fairy eggs. They carefully harvested a few of the fairy eggs and some of the Valerian for potions class, and Hadrian gave the rocks and the feather to Luna-Bell. Since they didn’t find a hag-stone, she carefully tied hers around Hedwig’s neck. 

“This should help, White Death,” Luna-Bell said.

“And you’re allowed to defend yourself,” Hadrian said. “Don’t let the broonie hurt you, please!”

Hedwig clacked at both of them, as if to say _ ‘Don’t worry about me, hatchlings.’ _

* * *

When Dora returned, she brought letters back - everyone had been dreadfully worried, and Neville and Hermione promised to tell everyone else what was going on. Mrs Weasley scolded Percy mildly for not inviting Dora’s parents as well as her, then decided that it was okay, because clearly they’d all be coming to Hadrian’s birthday party. 

Dora accepted on behalf of all three Tonkses, and offered to ferry invitations to anyone else. “Neville and Hermione, I suppose,” Dora said. “I know Draco or Theo can’t come here, but what about your other friends, from Slytherin or elsewhere?”

Hadrian felt his throat tighten. “Luna, the Weasleys, and your family. But I don't know about inviting anyone from school. It isn’t Draco or Theo’s fault that they can’t come. If they can’t, then I feel like I'm picking and choosing friends.” 

“We don’t mind hosting a crowd. We’d just put everyone in the garden," Mrs Weasley said.

“Last year was the first time I even had a birthday cake," Hadrian said.

He didn’t mean to say that, but Luna-Bell slipped her hand into his. “I haven’t had a birthday cake since my mum died.”

"When is your birthday?" he asked.

"February 13th," she said. He made a mental note to mark down the date and not to forget her next year at Hogwarts.

"Neville's birthday is the day before mine. Maybe..." It had suddenly occurred to him that Neville probably hadn't had a proper birthday party before. "Can we maybe have a joint party?"

"Certainly," said Mr Weasley.

"That's a lovely idea!" said Mrs Weasley, beaming. "I'll speak to Augusta tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobby: Dobby is ready for Dobby's scenes Mistress Author!  
Author: Oh, er.... Bad news, Dobby. Your on-page role has been trimmed.  
Dobby: What? Mistress Author cannot do this to Dobby!  
Author: You still might appear later in the fic!  
Dobby: Dobby has fans! Dobby is popular!  
Author: Yes, but Hedwig also has fans, and when there is so much drama between the two of you, then I have to make casting choices. Hedwig has seniority.  
Dobby: Mistress Author is choosing pretty face over cunning mind!  
Author: Er... Yes. Yes, that's it exactly.  
Dobby: Perhaps Dobby is not being available if Mistress Author wishes Dobby later in the fic! Perhaps Dobby will be starring in other fics!  
Author: Dobby, darling, that would break my heart, but I would never want to stand in the way of your career.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party on Diagon Alley. Hadrian falls in love. Also, Gilderoy Lockhart happens.

Hadrian hadn’t quite grasped how raw the wounds from the war still were until he watched three witches trying to plan a birthday party. 

It wasn’t simply an ancient feud that kept the Malfoys and the Weasleys from speaking. Lucius Malfoy and four other Death Eaters had killed Molly Weasley’s two brothers. There was no doubt that Malfoy had helped to kill them. But he had claimed to be under the Imperius curse, and not responsible for his actions, and thus escaped punishment. Molly Weasley would never forgive Lucius Malfoy for the deaths of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. That didn’t mean she would hold his twelve year old son responsible. But she also wouldn’t have the boy in her house - inside her wards - when his father might question him later about what he had seen and what defences there might be.

Augusta Longbottom would never forgive Narcissa Malfoy for standing by her sister after she had been arrested for the torture of her son and daughter in law - at least until her mad ravings during her trial had made it impossible for anyone of standing in society to stand by the psychotic witch. 

Andromeda Tonks would never forgive Lucius Malfoy for refusing to allow his wife and son to have open relations with her family, simply because she had married a muggleborn wizard. 

And that was just the Malfoys. There were reasons for all of them to resent and hate and fear the Notts, the Crabbes, and the Goyles. And of course for those families to hate and resent the families on the winning side of the blood war. 

All of that meant that if Hadrian and Neville wanted to invite all of their friends, they couldn’t have a party at the Burrow, Longbottom Lodge, or the Tonkses residence. 

“The roof of Fortescue’s?” Andromeda finally suggested. “Perhaps we can get Calliope to act as the official host. She should be acceptable to all parties.”

* * *

Of course Ron Weasley had to make a fuss.

“Must be nice to get a huge ice-cream party on your birthday, Scarface,” he said, when he saw Hadrian and Neville writing invitations. He was about to storm away, but Harry stopped him with three words.

“I’ll trade you,” Harry said icily.

“What?” Ron turned around. 

“How much do you want for your parents? How many galleons is a mother worth? A father? How much for each brother? For your sister?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ron asked, bewildered.

“You stupid prick, do you think either one of us wouldn’t give every galleon in our vaults for one single day with our parents?” Neville said.

“Not just our parents, but the younger brothers or sisters that we would have had, if our parents had been spared,” Hadrian said. “You’re the richest one of the three of us, and you don’t even realise it.”

Ron went away silent.

“Do you think that will make him appreciate his family?” Neville asked.

“Probably not,” Hadrian said. “But it needed to be said.”

* * *

Hadrian had a hard time convincing Mrs Weasley that he really _ didn’t _ have a favourite type of cake, because _ all _cake was good. But Luna-Bell said the raspberries were ripe, so the two of them picked buckets of raspberries so that Mrs Weasley could make a chocolate raspberry layer cake.

Mrs Weasley fussed over all the scratches and berry stains they’d brought back, but healed them with a flick of her wand. They had eaten as many berries as they’d brought back, and it had been a glorious day. None of the Weasleys had come with them. Raspberry picking couldn’t be done from the sky, after all. But Luna-Bell had shown him a blackbird’s nest deep inside the thicket, a maple tree that was easy to climb, a den where a Jarvey used to live (before it got eaten by a fox), and a pool full of frogspawn.

There was also a lemon drizzle cake for Neville, because Mrs Weasley insisted that two birthday boys got two separate cakes. (Fred and George confirmed this rule happily.)

* * *

* * *

Mrs Weasley floo'd through to the Leaky Cauldron (she had fixed the wards to stop the broonie attacks) with the first cake, handed it off to Percy, then went back for the second cake. Hadrian, who still sometimes landed on his face out of the floo, had no idea how she managed with a _cake _in her hands, but it seemed to be some kind of superpower of hers. Hadrian found that being surrounded by red-heads made it easier to get through Diagon without as much notice. All of them except Ginny were taller than him, and even she was close to his height, so he and Luna stayed in the middle until they entered Fortescue's and went up the staircase to the roof area where the party was to be held.

The roof was three stories above Diagon Alley, which afforded a great view of the back to school shoppers, and most of Hadrian's friends were expected. They had invited everyone from the study group, as well as the Weasleys and Luna-Bell. The Patils were in India, and Justin Finch-Fletchly was in Germany, but everyone else had promised to come. 

A few minutes after they had arrived, Hadrian met the most beautiful woman in the world.

She was tall, dark, and lushly curvaceous, with long black braids. Her pale pink robes managed to cover her from neck to ankle, aside from a slit that displayed a lovely calf, but the fit was tailored to show off her figure perfectly. The only jewellery she wore was a ring on her right hand that looked like it might be a House ring. 

Hadrian took her hand, kissed the air above it, then blurted out, "You are so beautiful!"

He immediately wanted to drop into a hole in the earth, but she smiled at him kindly. "So gallant! And you are a very handsome young man."

If he hadn't already been in love with her because of her appearance, her voice would have tipped him over the edge. The woman's voice was melodious and haunting, and he thought he would gladly follow her around, just to listen to her speak.

"Er... yes... I mean, thank you," Hadrian stammered.

Suddenly, an arm was hooked in his, and he was dragged off to the roof's edge. "Hadrian! Snap out of it!" Blaise hissed.

"What?"

"Can you stop drooling over my mum? Merlin, she's so embarrassing!" Blaise said.

Hadrian gaped at Blaise. "She's your mum?" Then immediately. "May I court her?"

"Salazar's scrotum... no, you may not! First of all, you're twelve, second of all, she's married, third of all, _you are twelve!"_

"But..." Hadrian started, and he felt like his heart had been ripped out. "Who is she married to?"

"My _dad_, you plonker," Blaise said. "You didn't believe those stupid rumours about her, did you?"

"Er... I never thought about her before today. But she's so..."

"Yes, I know she's _so... _my friends have been making idiots of themselves over her my entire life. Just... try and get yourself under control. It's mortifying!"

* * *

Hadrian managed to get a handle on his new... _passion_ \- he refused to degrade his love by calling it a crush - by focusing on introducing Ginny and Luna-Bell to the other students. Ginny soon found herself at ease talking Quidditch with Greg, Vincent, and Megan. Hadrian kept hold of Luna-Bell's hand as he wove through the group of friends, looking for Draco. 

He finally found Draco sitting alone, reading a thick textbook.

"Draco, hi! I've missed you!"

Draco looked up from his reading, and only said, "Potter."

Hadrian blinked. They'd been on first name terms for months. "This is my friend, Luna Lovegood. She's starting Hogwarts this year. Luna, this is my friend and cousin Draco Malfoy."

Luna held out her hand, and Draco kissed the air. "Charmed."

Hadrian was baffled. "I tried to write you. No one got any of the letters I sent."

"I know."

"Are you going to have some cake and ice cream, Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked.

Draco seemed to consider a moment, then set down his book and followed them.

* * *

The cake and ice cream was a hit with everyone, as were the games spread out all over the rooftop. Hermione had brought several muggle boardgames that were proving popular. Even Draco seemed to be coming out of whatever mood he was in as he won the first game of Cluedo. Hadrian kept sneaking peaks at Madam Zabini, who was sitting on a table and talking animatedly with Andromeda Tonks. 

"Look at that crowd by Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said. "I've never seen it so full."

"It's a book signing," Neville said. "I got the owl about it, but I forget who it was. Some novel writer, I think."

"Gilligan Lockheart," Pansy said. "My brother is a huge fan. He travels the world and fights the Dark Arts, while looking very pretty."

"Are we going to go shopping for school supplies after the party?" Millicent asked. "We should, since we're all here. It'll be fun."

A few of them couldn't stay out that long, but most of them agreed. Harry and Neville opened presents - mostly candy, as they'd let the witches planning the party spread the word that it was something they wanted. Both of them planned to put the candy in the study room when they got back to Hogwarts, for all to share. There were a few personal gifts. Molly Weasley knitted socks for both of them. Hermione chose books. Pansy got hair potion for both of them, but freely admitted that Hadrian needed it more. Luna-Bell had made Hadrian a piece of amber threaded onto strand of leather to wear around his neck.

"My Mum and I used to collect treasures together," she said. 

Hadrian let her tie the leather thong around his neck. "It's beautiful, Luna-Bell." He rubbed the amber between his fingers, and he suddenly found that he could look at Calliope Zabini and see her as an extraordinarily beautiful woman, but not the great passion of his life. "It clears the mind?" he said ruefully.

"Oh! You're back!" Luna-bell said. "You were acting a bit silly."

* * *

While everyone was packing up to go school shopping, it happened. Hadrian was lingering near the edge of the roof watching the book signing crowd, and someone pushed him, hard, from behind. The witches that had planned the party had put up a barrier spell, but now that several of them had gone down the steps, the barrier was weakening. It had only been intended as a short term spell, not a permanent emplacement, so it was based on their own presence rather than wards or rune stones. Hadrian felt the barrier start to catch him - and then it gave way, and he fell.

He heard a scream from behind him, then a few screams from below as people looked up, and it seemed that a few in the crowd were quick with their wands, for he found himself gently floated to the ground.

Hadrian heard a loud and jovial voice exclaim, "Witches and Gentlewizards, do not be alarmed! This could have been a dreadful event, but my quick action has saved the life of this boy!" He scrambled to his feet, and found himself face to face with a man who could have been a young Dumbledore, based on the vibrancy of his robes. It was his teeth twinkling rather than his eyes, but seemed intent on gaining the attention of everyone around him, just like Dumbledore did. "Merlin above, it's Harry Potter!"

"Hadrian Potter, if you please," Hadrian said.

But the popinjay did not seem inclined to listen. Instead, he put his arm around Hadrian, and said, "Now, look at the camera - together you and I are worth the front page!"

"Sir, I..." Hadrian started. But it didn't matter that he didn't know what to say, because Mrs Weasley came running up to him.

"Hadrian, dear, are you alright? I thought my heart would stop when I saw you fall! What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to St Mungo's? Unhand him at once, you coxcomb!" Mrs Weasley ranted. 

"I am no coxcomb, Madam, I am Gilderoy Lockhart, winner of the Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch-Weekly's Most Charming Smile award!" he announced in a pompous tone. 

"Oh! Well then..." Mrs Weasley seemed a bit overwhelmed by his pedigree. "You still need to let go."

"But we must ask him what happened? Were you pushed? Was it a plot against your life, Harry Potter? You can admit it to me! I will leave no stone unturned in solving this mystery!" Lockhart announced.

"Er... I tripped. Shoelace," Hadrian said. He didn't know who had pushed him, but it had been someone at his party. One of his friends. "But I wasn't hurt. the people who had their wands ready were marvellous."

"Thank you, Harry, but it is no more than my duty," Lockhart said. 

The rest of Hadrian's friends were arriving at the bookshop by now, and Lockhart still had a grip on Hadrian.

"When Harry Potter dropped in on me today - Haha! - he thought he would only be getting my signed autobiography. Little did he know that this autumn he and his friends will be getting the real Magical Me! For I can now announce that I have accepted a contract to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lockhart pronounced.

While the crowd applauded and the camera clicked, Pansy said, "_You're_ our Defence teacher!?"

"I am indeed!"

"Good! Then you can explain the problem on our school booklists!" she said, and pulled out the list and slammed it on the table where he was doing his signing. Hadrian used Lockhart's surprise as an excuse to squirm out of his grip and back to the crowd of his friends.

Lockhart looked at the list. "It seems to be in order."

"There are seven books listed, but it doesn't say which book goes with which year," Pansy said. "I don't want to buy the second book on the list only to get to school and find out it was supposed to be a different book after I get to school. That would be really awkward for the first day of class."

Lockhart gave a nervous laugh. "Actually, my dear, you need to buy all seven."

Pansy gave him a completely unimpressed look. "Seven books. For one class. Well isn't this a nice little moneyspinner for you?"

Neville whispered a moment with his Gran, who stepped up and said, "I will take six complete sets. Madam Zabini, Mrs Weasley, please spread the word amongst the students that there will be a set in every common room as well as a set in the Hogwarts library. Actually, you, Branston, you're from the Prophet. You may report that the Board of Governors will be investigating the textbook issue."

"Er... I'm sure we can..." Lockhart stammered.

"Assign one book to each year?" Madam Zabini said as she ran a finger along Lockhart's jaw. "It would be the easiest solution, don't you think? And then there would be no need for any investigation."

By the time they left, there was a large sign stating that the Hogwarts Booklist had been corrected. And on the way out, Andromeda had reminded the Prophet's photographer, in the most threatening language, that photos of Hadrian were not to appear without his signed consent.

It had turned out to be a pretty good day, Hadrian thought. 

If he could only forget that he'd been pushed off a roof.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian: Oh Salazar, I made a fool of myself over Blaise's mum.  
Theo: Been there.   
Draco: We all have. I was four. I swore to make her Lady Malfoy. Blaise's Dad was _right there_.  
Greg: She's so pretty. I asked her to be my mum.  
Blaise: That's why you're her favourite, Greg. And the rest of you are just drooling fanboys.  
Vincent: She dances with me at the Yule Ball every year.  
Hadrian: I need to learn to dance!  
Blaise: I hate you all. Except Greg.


	5. A Drive through the Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two adults, seven children, seven trunks, three bird cages, and one rat cage all travel in a compact car from Devonshire to Central London...

The rest of the summer, Hadrian mostly spent with Luna out of doors. They collected potions ingredients. He eventually found his own hag-stone. They discovered a wounded pigeon that Luna named Princess Margaret (she said the pigeon didn’t claim a name for itself, like White Death did) and insisted on nursing to health. When it showed every sign of developing a familiar bond with Luna, Hadrian ordered a cage and perch and bird supplies so she could take Princess Margaret with her to Hogwarts.

Ginny and Percy both had birthdays in August. Percy was easy to buy for, since Hadrian remembered his envy over the new cauldrons the twins had received for Christmas last year. For Ginny, he had to ask for advice. It was actually Ron who gave him the idea that he never would have thought of himself.

“You don’t have a broom, right?” Ron said.

“No, I wasn’t going to get one until after I learned to fly,” Hadrian said.

“But you’re a second year. So you’re allowed to have one. You could take Ginny’s broom to Hogwarts with you in your trunk then meet up with her somewhere to hand it over. That’d be the best present anyone could give her, and none of us can do it for her because we all have our own brooms,” Ron said.

Hadrian tilted his head. “You’d trust a snake with your sister’s broom?”

Ron crossed his arms and snorted, not meeting Hadrian’s eyes. “I guess you’re not that bad.”

Hadrian still had to find something for Ginny to unwrap, since there was no way Mrs Weasley would approve of the broom smuggling plan. He eventually discovered that ‘Quidditch gloves’ were a thing, and that Ginny had never had a set that hadn’t been used by several of her brothers beforehand. He knew her team - he somehow knew the favourite teams of all of the Weasleys, who never missed listening to Quidditch on the Wireless - so he ordered her a pair of gloves in Holyhead gold. (Or Gryffindor gold, since Ginny Weasley had no chance at all of being sorted anywhere else.)

Ginny loved the gloves. But when he told her what her real present was, she punched the air, then hugged him tightly. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Best birthday present ever!”

* * *

On September first, Hadrian and Luna were packed and breakfasted, sitting on their trunks outside the front door before sunrise, while the Weasleys were running amok in a last minute panic. Even Percy, who Hadrian had always considered to be the calmest and most organised Weasley, was suddenly unable to remember if he’d packed enough parchment, and if all of his socks had come out of the laundry. The twins and Ron hadn’t even started their packing until late last night. And Ginny, frantic with nerves at beginning her first year at Hogwarts, was pulling her trunk apart and packing it again to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything important.

Luna-bell hummed quietly to herself and chatted with Hedwig and Princess Margaret, and seemed no more worried about making it to Hogwarts on time than either of the birds. 

Hadrian was anxious. “We’re going to be late.” Last night, Mr Weasley had said they would drive off no later than 5:30 am. It was now approaching 6. Hadrian had already tried offering to help, but only got in the way. He didn’t understand Weasley-chaos well enough to step into it without making it worse. 

“No we won’t,” Luna-bell said.

“How can you be sure?”

“Mr and Mrs Weasley have been taking their children to Kings Cross on September 1st every year since forever. They’ve never missed the train before,” Luna said.

Hadrian considered her logic. “Thank you. That… actually makes me feel a lot better.” He hadn’t met the two eldest Weasley sons, but he knew Bill had started at Hogwarts right before the war had ended. So twelve years of catching the train.

They ought to be more prepared by now.

* * *

The Ford Anglia was a compact car on the outside, but was magically able to fit two adults, seven children, seven trunks, three bird cages, and one rat cage with ease. “I love magic,” Hadrian said reverently. 

“What do you mean? This is muggle,” said Ginny. “I thought you knew about cars.”

Hadrian realised he was the only person here who wasn’t a pureblood, and so the only person who had experience of muggle transportation. “Er, yeah. I’ve been in cars. My uncle has - had - well, he still has a car, he’s just not my uncle anymore. Anyway. Cars. Yeah. They’re just not usually this comfortable.” He stammered. He was glad to have Vernon Dursley out of his life forever, but he still hated how it had happened.

“Dad’s added a few enchantments,” Percy said. “Don’t mention them in front of Mum. She thinks all muggle cars are this roomy.”

Hadrian mimed zipping his lips shut.

Mrs Weasley arrived at the car and handed packed lunches to Hadrian, Luna, and the twins.

“Where’s mine?” Ron said indignantly. 

“In your trunk, dear. I couldn’t get into the twins’ trunks, and Hadrian and Luna had theirs in the boot of the car before I finished putting sandwiches together.”

“It’s not corned beef is it?” Ron asked.

“Of course it’s corned beef. I remember your favourite,” Mrs Weasley said distractedly. 

“And I’m sure you remembered that mine is ham,” Percy said, while making a gesture to Ron that clearly meant ‘I’ll trade you’. 

“I think I know my own children,” Mrs Weasley said. “I carried you in my body for nine months…”

Hadrian spotted that Ginny and both twins were mouthing the words along with Mrs Weasley. Luna-bell giggled.

“Now, girls, you sit in the front seat,” Mrs Weasley said.

“I’m sitting next to Hadrian,” Luna-bell said. 

“Ginny then,” Mrs Weasley said. 

“I want to sit with the boys!” Ginny said.

“You’ll have all year to hang out with your brothers! Your parents are going to be left alone for the first time since Bill was born - you think you’d want to spend your last couple of hours that you can with us!” Mrs Weasley said.

Mrs Weasley’s guilt trip was effective, and Ginny sat in the front seat. The twins claimed one window seat, and Percy the other. 

Eventually, finally, they pulled out. It was six thirty. An hour past the time they were supposed to leave. Hadrian didn’t know how long it took to drive from Ottery St Catchpole to Kings Cross, but three and a half hours didn’t seem nearly long enough. 

_ What’s the worst that can happen?  _ Said an internal voice that sounded a bit like Blaise. Well, the  _ worst  _ that could happen was a horrible car accident that killed them all, but that was out of his hands. The second worst would be missing the train.  _ And if you miss the train, you have adults with you who will make sure you get to Hogwarts somehow,  _ the Blaise-voice said.  _ They can take the car to Scotland. It’s a long road trip, but not too excessive. You won’t be able to talk to your friends before the re-sorting. That will stink. But you can handle it. So quit worrying and instead watch Luna-bell enjoying her first ever car trip. _

Luna-bell kept looking past Percy out the window in astonishment, until the older boy absentmindedly pulled her into his lap so she could see better. It was just leaving a small town to drive on narrow country roads, surrounded by hedges and farmland, but it was all new to Luna-bell, who had rarely left home before. 

She gasped when they entered another small town, only to drive through it and leave it behind. “I never knew there were so many people!”

Percy was reading, but he glanced up. “Oh. Heh. This is nothing. London is where you’ll see more muggles than you can imagine.”

Hadrian began to understand how they would be making up time when he saw a lorry approaching on a road that was too narrow for them to pass. Mr Weasley didn’t seem to be showing any signs of pulling over to allow the lorry to go past. He only had time to cover his face, while thinking  _ Worst! Case! Scenario!  _ and then realised that no collision had occurred. He looked out the back window. The truck was disappearing.

There was definitely not enough space on the road for both vehicles to have passed.

“Why didn’t we crash?” Hadrian asked.

“Wizard space,” Percy said absently. He was deep into his book, and hadn’t seen the near accident. “The car can compress.”

Hadrian kept his eyes open and tried to watch it happen the next time. It was as if the road temporarily widened to make room for both vehicles. 

He came to two conclusions. Magic was  _ weird.  _ And Mr Weasley was much smarter than he looked, to have enchanted this.

* * *

When they stopped at a service station for petrol and a pee break, Hadrian noticed some of the longing looks the Weasley kids gave to the shiny aisles of muggle snack food. 

“Fred, George, can you watch for your parents while I buy some candy?” Hadrian asked. They both saluted and ran off. “Percy, do you know how muggle money works?”

“Of course I do! I got an O in Muggle Studies!” Percy insisted.

“Great! Can you track my spending while we fill a basket with treats? I want to spend about twenty pounds,” Hadrian said. 

Hadrian, Ginny, Ron, and Luna-bell tossed candy and snack food in the hand basket while Percy muttered numbers in his head. They had just finished, when George stuck his head in with a warning. Hadrian got his purchase completed before Mr Weasley had finished with the petrol, and after the car journey started up again, he passed snacks out to everyone.

This was a big hit. Mrs Weasley was amazed at the Jelly Bellies, which were like Bertie Bott beans, only all the flavours were nice. Ron loved the Cheese Puffs. Ginny picked a Yorkie bar simply because of the motto ‘It’s Not For Girls’ infuriated her. (Hadrian had to assure Mrs Weasley that it was safe for Ginny to eat. He promised her it was just chocolate and raisins, and that there was no reason girls couldn’t eat it.) Percy saved a bag of crisps for later. The twins chose a Haribo assortment. Luna-bell picked out a Cadbury Curly Wurly. Mr Weasley couldn’t eat his Kinder Egg while driving, but he set it on the dashboard and admired Muggle ingenuity. 

Of course even junk food couldn’t shorten the trip. By the last hour of the trip, everyone was a little grumpy and a little anxious about making the train on time. The motorway part of the journey was boring, as there was nothing to look at but other cars. (Though Luna-bell found the different shapes and sizes of cars endlessly fascinating.)

“I wish we could have taken the floo,” Ron said.

“You can’t take trunks through the floo,” George said. Hadrian thought it was George. “Imagine being spun about with a trunk hitting you every time around. You’d come out the other end with broken bones and all sorts.”

“Can’t you shrink your trunks like Mrs Weasley shrunk our parcels from Diagon Alley?” Hadrian asked.

“Yes, and no,” Percy answered. “You can shrink the trunk, but it doesn’t automatically shrink everything inside the trunk. You have to shrink everything individually. That’s fine for a dozen books on a shopping trip. But for all your books, all your clothes, shoes, quills, and so on? It’d be extremely tedious, as well as magically fatiguing, even to do it for a single person. To do it for all of us? Impossible. We’d need a ministry department.”

“So how do students get to Kings Cross if their parents don’t have a car?”

“They can book a portkey, but there’s a fee. There is side-along Apparition, though that isn’t really recommended for young children. There are muggle forms of transport that you probably know all about - buses and trains and taxis. And finally, there’s the worst one of all, that we all used before Dad got the car - the Knight Bus.”

The twins shuddered dramatically. Ginny said, “I thought it was fun.”

“What’s the Knight Bus?” Hadrian asked.

All the kids except Luna-bell tried to talk at once, trying to explain the Knight Bus to him. Then the twins started demonstrating how the Knight Bus flung people around by scooping Luna-bell up and flinging her around, making her laugh. 

“Only instead of an incredibly handsome man to catch you, you just go SPLAT against the window, like this!” Fred (or George) said, and (gently) smooshed Luna-bell against the window on his side. 

“Then SMACK! Like this!” George (or Fred) said, (gently) flinging her against the back window.

“Then BANG! Like this!”

The game went on until everyone was out of breath from laughing. Hadrian had a vague thought that seat-belt legislation had come into effect recently, but Mr Weasley had assured him that there were all sorts of safety charms that rendered seat-belts unnecessary. Possibly there was a Notice-Me-Not that kept police from spotting the small girl being tossed about, or they surely would have been pulled for safety reasons by now.

When they reached the outskirts of London, Luna-bell just stared at all the people, saying “Oh Circe! Oh Hecate! There are so many of them!”

“So so many,” Hadrian agreed.

The wizarding charms on the car really came into their own now, as they were able to squeeze between stopped lines of traffic to make their way through the city, and Hadrian really hoped they would make it to Kings Cross on time. 

Eventually, Mr Weasley parked in a spot that wasn’t actually a parking spot, and everyone rushed out with their trunks and pet cages towards the platform. Ginny and Luna went first, and then Hadrian followed. The barrier felt a little strange to him - like pushing through mud rather than a simple wave of magic. But once he got to the other side, there was only time to rush onto the train and get settled, because it was clearly about to leave. He didn’t even get a chance to release Hedwig or say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

It was a half hour into the trip before Hadrian, Ginny, and Luna-bell realised than none of the other Weasleys had made it onto the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian: So, er, are we _ever_ going to get to Hogwarts?  
Author: Do you know how distracting Google Maps street view is?  
Hadrian: I... really can't say that I do, since I don't know what in the world that is.  
Author: That's how I found out that it takes 3-4 hours to get from the Burrow to Kings Cross, and that the first part of the drive is beautiful. I just clicked and clicked and clicked.  
Hadrian: Er... maybe you should see a mediwitch? Clicking doesn't sound healthy.  
Author: Oh hush, in twenty years, you'll all be doing it.  
Hadrian: _Backs away slowly..._  
Luna-bell: Bye, Author! Thanks for writing my first road trip!  
Author: You're very welcome, Luna-bell. Enjoy your Sorting!


	6. Voldemort does not like Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort settles in to his new host body.   
(This is a short one, but you get a double update with the long-awaited sorting scene to make up for it.)

When Voldemort's wraith was searching for a new host last school year, the first choice was easy. A child would have been easy to overpower, but would have then been magically weak, subject to parents, and subject to underage magic restrictions. So it had to be an adult. Dumbledore, Snape, and Vector were instantly ruled out as the only Occlumens in the castle. Flitwick was part-goblin, and there was no way Voldemort was risking taking on the Goblin Nation before being prepared. Kettleburn spent more time with his animals than in the castle. That left Babbling, Burbage, McGonagall, Sinistra, and Sprout.

All women, but he'd been a bodiless wraith for ten years. Existing in a woman's body meant nothing.

In truth, he'd ranked his choices when he and Quirrell had first arrived, knowing he might need to flee to a new host at any time. He watched his colleagues all year, occasionally testing their mental defences, learning more about them, changing their positions in the rankings as he did.

In the end, it was obvious.

* * *

He slipped in without raising any alarm, lurking in the back of her mind for days to get a feel for how to proceed. 

But dear Salazar, the Quidditch... He'd known before she liked Quidditch.

He'd not known quite how much.

He'd not been aware quite how much Quidditch was played in the world, or that with a Wireless, it was possible to listen to a Quidditch match nearly any hour of the day. Not just professional games, but other schools, on other continents, flinging their own children into the air for sport! With execrable commentating by other children! 

He'd been aware that his own Death Eater (of questionable loyalty) visited his host regularly. He'd assumed it was a sexual liaison. But it wasn't until he took over that he realised it was for the purposes of listening to terrible Quidditch matches together and betting on the game while drinking Scotch. Gambling. The stakes were rarely money. They were castle patrols, or grading one another's essays. And because they did it so often, neither of them came out ahead, so what was the point? 

Voldemort could have _Imperio'd _her to stop caring for Quidditch. It would have been so easy. If she'd had only a slight interest in the sport, he would have. But her mania meant that he couldn't do it without risking his cover. It took him a while to decide how to proceed.

Finally, he build a Quidditch pitch in her Mind Palace, and loaded all of her Quidditch memories and encounters there. Then he built a library for himself, and made sure that not so much of a view of a broomstick or a stray sound from the Quidditch pitch intruded upon his own lair.

He was perfectly content to let the host consciousness handle any and all Quidditch stupidity.

Idiot sport. Stupid witch. Why couldn't she be satisfied with reading a book? It was enough to make him wish his host _had _been copulating with his Death Eater! As distasteful as that would have been, it wouldn't have been quite so foolish.

* * *

As the summer passed, he grew more confident in his new host. Involuntary possessions were always trickier than the willing sort. He wouldn’t be able to use the Host body easily. There would be no convincing her to drink unicorn blood, which would mean he could not manifest his own face. But he learned a lot more than he had as Quirrell, simply by looking through her eyes and listening through her ears. Dumbledore had (wisely) not trusted Quirrell, but his new host was trusted.

And as long as the Diadem resided at Hogwarts, the castle was a safe place for him to be. He didn’t need to physically possess it, and risk it coming to Dumbledore’s attention. Simply having it near kept him well anchored. Now that the Philosopher’s Stone was out of reach, he needed to decide what ritual to use to return to his own body. But he had patience, and time, and he had access to the Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library. 

Lord Voldemort would prevail. He was confident of it. 

If only he could  _ Obliviate  _ himself of all Quidditch knowledge before he went mad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me Minerva and Severus, half drunk at 3am, listening to Quidditch being played in Thailand through a shoddy translating charm, arguing with the referee, and then one another, because the fouling rules are slightly different than in European play. Finally, they decide to take to their brooms to go out and settle the bet in a Seeker's match. 
> 
> Hagrid finds them by one of the Quidditch stands in the morning, where they passed out after giving up on the snitch. The only reason he never let it slip to anyone is Snape's very quick use of a tongue-tying curse.


	7. Resort and Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian, Luna, and Ginny go under the Sorting Hat

“None of the prefects have seen Percy,” Ginny said.

Millicent groaned. “Don’t mention prefects. Isaline has been in a sulk ever since she wasn’t chosen.” Isaline Rosier was Millicent’s adopted older sister, whose birth parents had been killed in the war.

“Why wasn't she chosen?” Theo asked. “She’s the best of the fifth years.”

“Because her blood father was one of the most notorious Death Eaters. Because she’s got Dark Magic scars on her face. Because her adoptive mother is a mudblood. Because Muriel Prewett is on the Board of Governors. Take your pick,” Millicent growled. 

“So who are the new Slytherin prefects?” Hadrian asked.

“Estelle Prewett and Adrian Pucey,” Ginny said. “Estelle is a second cousin of mine, but I can’t stand her. I can believe Greatly Muriel had something to do with her getting a place though. Estelle's always been Muriel’s favourite.”

_ “ _ I don’t like her,” Millicent said. “Not just because I think Issy would be a better prefect, but because Estelle is really arrogant.”

“So what am I supposed to do about my brothers?” Ginny said.

“You can’t do anything. They missed the train,” Blaise said. “Your parents will make sure they get to Hogwarts.” Hadrian smiled at how well his mental ‘Blaise’ voice had guessed at what the real Blaise would say.

“What if they miss my Sorting?” Ginny said. Then her eyes widened. “What if  _ I’d _ missed my own Sorting? Or Luna had missed hers?”

"You still would have been Sorted," Hadrian said. "It wouldn't have been a disaster. You might have been scolded. McGonagall has this pinched look she gets."

"Oh please. Like I'm scared of being scolded," Ginny laughed. "I've spent most of my life being scolded for something or other."

A few minutes later, the two first year girls decided to go look for more first year students. That left the compartment to the Slytherins again.

* * *

“Okay, Hadrian. Spill it,” Pansy said.

“What?” Hadrian said.

“You’ve been either dying to say something or afraid to say something this whole time. So spill it. What’s the big secret?”

“Well…” Hadrian said. Even Draco looked up from his diary at that point. “I’m… probably not going to be in Slytherin this year. I have to be resorted.”

_ Utter silence. _

Finally Greg said, “Is this a joke? I have trouble with jokes sometimes.”

Hadrian shook his head. “No Greg. It’s real.”

It was Draco who looked up with a blank expression and said, “How long have you known?”

Hadrian didn’t want to admit it to those cold grey eyes, but he did. “Since the end of last year.”

“You didn’t tell us. You let us think we were still housemates,” Draco said.

“I just wanted to put off the worst as long as possible…” Hadrian mumbled.

“Get out, Potter,” Draco said. “This is a compartment for Slytherins, not turncoats. Get. Out.”

“You don’t get to decide that, Draco!” Pansy said. “Anyone is allowed to be in here, and Hadrian is our friend.”

“He shouldn’t be letting this happen!” Draco said. “A real snake would figure out how to stay a snake!”

“I don’t have a choice!” Hadrian said. “Dumbledore is my guardian and he decided I had to be resorted!”

Suddenly he was engulfed in Millicent’s strong arms. “That bastard! I hate him! Why won’t he just leave you alone?”

It was more than he could handle. As soon as he could extract himself, he slipped out of the compartment and away from his friends.

A few moments later, Hermione opened the door. “Hi guys, have you seen…” her voice trailed off as she saw that the Slytherins were in the middle of an argument. “I’ll… just… bye.”

* * *

It was Neville who found Hadrian sitting on the floor of one of the luggage compartments and sat down next to him about an hour later. “You don’t have to talk about it. But if you want to, I’m here,” he said. 

“Did they tell you?”

“Yeah. It stinks.” Neville reached over and took Hadrian’s hand.

“Are they angry at me?”

“Draco is very angry. Blaise is hurt that you didn’t tell him sooner. Greg says it’s no big deal, because they’ll all see you in Study Group. Vince, Theo and Pansy are furious at Dumbledore. Millicent wanted to borrow an owl from someone to get permission from her Mum in time to resort with you, until she remembered that Bulstrode would be sorted before Potter. Then she tried to find someone else who could, but it turns out no one in our year in Slytherin comes after Potter but Zabini, and his mother is already back in Italy.”

“Blaise could never be anything but a Slytherin,” Hadrian scoffed.

“Hermione is determined to research a way to change your guardian,” Neville said. 

“And you?” Hadrian asked. He didn’t look up, just kept his eyes on their joined hands.

“I understand why you didn’t want to talk about it, especially with the communications problems we had this summer, but I hate that you had to go through it alone,” Neville said. “He’s going to put you in Gryffindor, isn’t he?”

“Probably. He probably even put me in a Gryffindor household all summer to prepare me,” Hadrian said. 

“Just remember, Hufflepuff is always open. And Ravenclaw.”

“But not Slytherin,” Hadrian said wistfully. “No outsiders allowed. I’ll miss the mermaids.”

* * *

The Weasleys, less Mrs Weasley, met the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station. Percy checked Ginny, Luna, and Harry over, as if afraid they’d been hurt in the 8 hours or so since they’d last been seen. 

“It’s okay, Perce,” Ginny said. “Mum got an owl to the train from the post office on Diagon, and I sent it back with a quick note to say we three made it safely onto the train. How did you guys get here? Knight Bus?”

“Dad flew the car, but you can’t tell anyone!” Percy whispered.

Ginny snorted. “Yeah, okay.”

“Seriously!”

“ _ I _ won’t,” Ginny said. “Someone’s calling the first years.”

* * *

Hadrian got in a carriage with Percy, Neville, Hermione, and a couple of Percy’s yearmates. Hadrian’s stomach was in knots about what was to come. “Whatever House you’re in, you’ll have friends,” Hermione reminded him. Which was true, but it still didn’t make him want to leave his underwater home. 

Once they arrived at the castle, Hadrian was led to a side chamber, along with four other students - none from his year. Resorts were so stigmatised they wouldn’t even do them in public. He didn’t know the other students, or why were requesting resorts. Two were from Gryffindor, one Slytherin, and one Ravenclaw. 

_ I hope I get Hufflepuff…  _ he thought. If there was any house he would be happy in other than Slytherin, it would be the house of the badgers.

The students were not called up in alphabetical order after all, but oldest to youngest. One of the Gryffindors went to Ravenclaw, the other to Slytherin. The Slytherin went to Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff. Then it was his turn. 

Dumbledore turned away for a moment, then called his name. “Harry Potter.”

“Hadrian Potter, sir,” he said. 

_ Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Slytherin or Hufflepuff.  _ He thought as the Hat was lowered onto his head. But the Hat announced, “Gryffindor,” without speaking to him at all.

His robe turned red and gold, and Dumbledore beamed. “Off you go. Your new housemates are waiting for you.”

_ I never had a chance… _

* * *

Dumbledore watched the boy dazedly walk out, then Banished the duplicate Sorting Hat he had transfigured back to his office, in case he should need it again. It wasn’t difficult for a Transfiguration Master to replicate the Hat’s appearance and voice. He hadn’t bothered trying to teach the Hat  _ Legilimency _ . It would only be needed in rare circumstances, after all.

* * *

Snape looked over his Slytherins, mentally taking roll and checking off names. He was disappointed that he hadn’t heard from Hadrian Potter all summer. He had sent one message to the boy, to ask how he was doing, but had received no reply. 

He finally saw the second years enter, and Draco was in a state - fists clenched and face red. Theo and Blaise were trying to calm him, but were having no luck. Finally he sat down and pulled out a diary and started writing in it furiously.

Where was Potter?

Theo, Millicent, and Pansy kept shooting worried looks over to… the Gryffindor table?

_ What. _

Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table, alone, in red robes, looking thoroughly miserable.

“Albus, explain,” Snape growled to the Headmaster. “Why is Potter sitting with the Gryffindors?”

“Oh? Didn’t he tell you? He requested a resort at the end of last year. And as his guardian, I was pleased to approve it.” Albus smiled genially. “He didn’t explain exactly what problems he was having in Slytherin House, but I’m sure it isn’t hard to imagine. The Boy-Who-Lived in Voldemort’s house? He must have been terribly bullied.”

“He wasn’t,” Snape said. “They saw him for himself, not for his fame.”

“Nevertheless, it was what he wanted,” Albus said. “I believe the first years are here.”

* * *

“Lovegood, Luna,” Professor McGonagall called mid-way through the sorting.

Luna-bell sat down on the stool cross legged, and put the hat on her head. A minute passed. Two minutes. Five. Voices began to rise, and Hadrian could hear Fred and George beginning to take bets. Hatstalls were always fun for them. Hadrian put a few sickles on Hufflepuff, just because that’s where he most wanted her to go. He trusted the Puffs to protect and befriend her far more than he did any other house.

By the time fifteen minutes had passed, everyone was bored with talking about Luna, and was back to discussing Quidditch, the summer past, the year to come, how dreamy Professor Lockhart was (Hadrian wasn’t the only boy to grimace), whether the Nimbus 2001 was better than the Cleansweep 10. Ron and another boy were playing chess with a silenced chess board. Several students had taken out books.

Hadrian kept his eyes on his friend. She looked completely calm, and not at all as if she were having a discussion (or argument) with a thousand year old piece of headgear. 

Finally the hat announced, “GRYFFINDOR!” in a tone that sounded grumpy. 

“Twenty-three minutes,” Fred said. “We have two people who called twenty-three minutes, Sue Li of Ravenclaw, and Gemma Fawley of Slytherin. And for House, only one person called Gryffindor. The winner is Percy Weasley.”

Percy collected his winnings with a wink to Luna-bell who was arriving at the table with newly red robes. Hadrian offered her a place next to him, and she sat down happily. 

“Did you follow me here?” Hadrian asked her.

“Of course, Crowned-with-Night,” she said. “The hat didn’t remember sending you to Gryffindor though. 

“It probably doesn’t know my Owl name,” Hadrian said. 

Someone passed a parchment across to him, and he looked at it. Someone in Hufflepuff had written the first line of a story, and each person it was passed to added a line. Hadrian read the story so far then added,  _ “Cathrina heard a rustling in the bush and said, ‘Wait, Ian, do you think it’s a Crumple Horned Snorkak?” _ He passed it to Luna-bell, who added her own line. 

There were several other games going on. Hadrian hadn’t realised just how boring Sorting was when you weren’t standing in line and waiting for your life to be decided for you. Most students took about a minute. But about a third took five minutes or more, and there were three other hatstalls in Luna’s year. Dulcia Flint took ten minutes to become a Gryffindor, and Astoria Greengrass had taken more than fifteen minutes to end up in Hufflepuff. But the record for the year was Brodie Nott, Millicent’s cousin, who took thirty eight minutes to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

Ginny Weasley was the last one in her year to be sorted, and the hat took less than a minute to shout “GRYFFINDOR!” The cheering for her was universal - everyone was glad the sorting was over and that the feast was about to start.

Ginny was delighted with her sorting. As soon as she hugged her brothers, she told them, “The hat said I’m the most Gryffindor Weasley this century! Just wait till Charlie hears!”

“Charlie? Just wait till  _ Mum  _ hears!” Ron said.

“Pfft… she sorted as a Prewett so she doesn’t count,” Ginny said dismissively. “I’m asking for a Lion jumper for Christmas this year. So, Hadrian, Gryffindor?”

“The Hat didn’t even hesitate,” Hadrian said.

She tilted her head. “I don’t see it.”

“There are different ways to be a Gryffindor,” Percy said.

“True,” Ginny conceded. 

Just then, food appeared, and conversation ended for a while. The one thing that was universal was that everyone was hungry after the train trip and a long sorting.

* * *

There were a  _ lot  _ of steps to the Gryffindor tower. Percy led them to the portrait of a stately woman in pink, who he then introduced as ‘The Fat Lady’ and said the password was  _ niffler. _ Hadrian hung back until everyone had entered, then spoke to the portrait.

“Greetings, Your Ladyship, I have not had the honour of an introduction.”

“Aren’t you a genteel young man? They call me the Fat Lady.”

“So I heard, but I could not imagine that it was what you actually wished to be called,” Hadrian said.

The woman looked away, and she said, “Names have power.”

“May I call you Lady Gryffindor?” he asked.

She smiled, slow and crafty. “You may, if I may call you Sir Chimera.”

“Chimera?”

“You certainly aren’t a full lion, are you?”

Just then, Luna stepped back outside. “Crowned-With-Night, there you are.”

“Lady Gryffindor, this is my dear friend Luna-bell of the River Stones. Luna-bell, this is Lady Gryffindor the Portrait Guardian.”

Luna curtseyed to Lady Gryffindor. “I thought that you must have a better name than Lady Fat. Crowned-With-Night, Percy was looking for you.”

“Goodnight, Lady Gryffindor. It was a pleasure speaking with you.”

“Goodnight, Sir Chimera.”

* * *

Inside the tower, the prefects were separating the first year boys and girls and leading them to their dormitories. Percy waved at Hadrian. “There you are. Boys are to the right, up the staircase, second years are on the sixth level.” 

_ More steps,  _ Hadrian groaned internally. The dungeons were so much easier to navigate.

“Did I miss the Gryffindor rules?” Hadrian asked.

“Gryffindor rules?” Percy said blankly. “The school rules are the same for Gryffindors as for any other House.” 

“Isn’t Professor McGonagall coming in?” Hadrian remembered Professor Snape coming in the first night to go over the Slytherin rules.

“You can talk to her during her office hours if you need to, but she’s a very busy person. It’s best to go to a prefect first,” Percy said. 

_ Things are very different here,  _ Hadrian thought.

“I see,” Hadrian said. “No, I didn’t need anything. I was just curious.”

He made his way up to the second year dormitories, and found his four poster bed, along with four other beds, in a much smaller room than the Slytherin dormitories.  _ Because it’s a Tower,  _ he realised.  _ They can’t use Wizardspace to make it bigger, because if it failed, we’d plummet to our deaths.  _ Each student still had a wardrobe of their own, but instead of a desk apiece, they only had a nightstand. It would be a lot more difficult to do homework in the dormitories. 

His own bed was at the far end, between Ron Weasley’s bed and the entrance to their bathroom. Not really ideal, but then, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be next to the staircase either. 

He started unpacking his clothes, and froze when he found that his school robes, other than the one he was wearing, were still green and silver. “Gryffindor house elf?” he called quietly.

An elf appeared, without a crack, so he imagined they were already in the room, watching the students get settled in. “What can Cally do for Master Hadrian Potter?”

“Cally, my robes are the wrong colour. I’m supposed to be a Gryffindor now. Is this something you or the other elves can fix?”

“Yes, Cally can takes your robes and brings them back tomorrow all shiny and red and gold!”

Hadrian smiled at her. House elves were just so…  _ happy…  _ all the time. He couldn’t help it. “Thank you, Cally. You’re a star.”

Cally squeaked, covered her face with her hands, and vanished. Moments later, all of his green robes vanished as well.

“They get a bit funny if you say thank you,” Seamus Finnegan offered, as he was hanging up his own clothes.

“So, Potter? What are you doing in Gryffindor?” Cormac McLaggan said. “We don’t want any slimy snakes here.”

“Oh for Godric’s sake, Cormac,” Dean Thomas said. “Just let it go. I wasn’t in Hadrian’s study group last year, but I know he isn’t the type to make trouble.”

“Ron, back me up,” Cormac demanded.

Ron looked up from where he was changing into his pyjamas, eyes wide. “Mate, Potter lived at my house over the summer. Mum will flay me if I can’t get along with him now.”

Hadrian’s met Ron’s eyes in surprise, then gave him a nod of acknowledgement. “It was a good summer at the Burrow,” he said. 

_ I guess I really can make peace with Ron Weasley... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsewhere:  
Arthur: Molly, you stay here in case the younger kids didn't make the train, and I'll get the boys to Hogwarts.  
Molly: You aren't going to fly the car, are you?  
Arthur: Er, Mollywobbles, would I do something that irresponsible and illegal?  
Molly: YES!  
Arthur: *throws up hands* Molly! It's a flying car!   
Molly: *kiss* I know dear. Have fun.   
Arthur: Wait, what?  
Molly: I married a Gryffindor, didn't I? And I have three Gryffindor sons who need to get to school.  
Arthur: Four sons.  
Molly: Three *Gryffindor* sons. You and I know perfectly well that Percy is a Ravenclaw.  
Arthur: Too true.   
Molly: Just promise you'll take me out flying under the stars one night soon, now that we don't have to worry about any kids at home.  
Arthur: It's a date, Mollywobbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us at the Writer's Den Discord, a friendly chat of writers, readers, betas and friends. <https://discord.gg/G77FbMT>


End file.
